Ticklish Spot
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Everyone has a ticklish spot, including Toushiro! But where's his ticklish spot? Maybe Momo can find out....the HARD way! HitsuHina! PLEASE REVIEW!


_**I do not own Bleach! Please visit my profile! Please leave me a review!**_

* * *

Everyone has a ticklish spot, including Mayuri and Kenpachi. However, both taichous don't want to admit where it is; and even Yachiru is frustrated of finding out.

Momo fuku-taichou has _many _ticklish spots, and Captain Hitsugaya knows them all. One of them was obviously on the bottom of her feet. But, he doesn't tickle her there any more since last time he did, she accidentally kicked him on the face.

Her second ticklish spot was on the crook of her neck. When they were alone, meaning that Matsumoto wasn't spying on them, and when they were in the middle of their _hot _make out section, he would lick her neck with the tip of his tongue and make her laugh.

Her third ticklish spot was on her side. He loved to get on top of her and tickle her sides mercilessly. Her laughter always brightened his world.

Her fourth ticklish spot was between her breasts. Every time they would make love, he would lick between her breasts and make her whole body tremble with laughter.

Momo had more ticklish places around her body, but the list was long.

On the other hand, Momo was tired of all of the attention being on her. She knew that her boyfriend has a ticklish spot, but he won't tell her; and not only that, but she tries to tickle him and he doesn't laugh. How stoic can he be?

The young couple sat on the roof of Tenth Division's office. Momo had her head resting on his shoulder; dark chestnut eyes closed and arms circled around his waist.

Toushiro kissed her forehead, staring at her innocent child-like face and how a smile sprung to her beautiful features. Momo opened an eye and looked up at him.

Toushiro cocked an eyebrow and stared at her as she sat up; but then shifted on his lap. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her lips against his. She kissed him slowly and passionately.

The taichou let her take control of the kiss, for now. He placed his hand behind her head and deepened the kiss. Momo shuddered as his tongue ran over hers.

Soon, she began to giggle as Toushiro wiggled the tip of his finger on her earlobe.

"St-Stop it, Shiro-chan!"

The taichou smirked, pinning her down on the roof and getting on top of her. The fuku-taichou blushed as his fingers wiggled up and down her sides.

Her laughter was causing less oxygen to travel up her nostrils and go to her lungs. Her tan face was now bright red and tears was escaping from the corner of her eyes.

"Shiro-chaaaaaaaaan! Stoooooooop!"

"That's not my name, baka." he said teasingly, tickling her even more.

"Hitsugaya-kuuuuuuuun! Stop! Please!"

Momo gagged and Toushiro stopped. He grabbed her arm and helped her sit back up. Still bright red and dizzy from laughing, she slumped her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Toushiro stroke her back, calming her down as she began to breath.

Momo loathed his ticklish acts. She hated how she was always the prey. She loathed how she would laugh like there was no tomorrow and he would smirk at her.

She wanted to hear _him _laugh for now on. Opening an eye, she smirked to herself and sat up. In a sudden movement, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the roof.

The taichou raised an eyebrow as she climbed on top of him.

* * *

"What's Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou up to now?"

"Probably getting ready to get their freak on..."

"You're so perverted, Matsumoto."

"Look who's talking; the red-haired loser that kissed Ichigo..."

"I did not kiss him! He kissed me because he was drunk and thought that I was his girlfriend!"

"How can that moron confuse you for Orihime?"

"I don't know! You know that he's color blind."

* * *

Toushiro stared into Momo's eyes with a bored expression on his face. Momo wiggled her fingers up and down his body; however, the stoic boy was _not _laughing.

There was no smile, grin, nor smirk on his face. Momo pouted, and that caused him to smirk.

"Baka, I'm not ticklish." he told her, folding his arms and placing them behind his head as a pillow.

Momo frowned, but she was not going to give up.

She tickled the bottom of his feet; no use. She tickled his armpits; no use. She tickled the sides of his ears and earlobes; no use. She tickled his cheeks; no use.

She tickled his neck; still no use. She tickled his chin; like _that_ worked...

"Giving up already?" he teasingly asked.

"Nope! I'll never give up!"

She wiggled her fingers _everywhere_, but he still did not even crack a _smile_! Toushiro smirked at her tired face.

Momo glared at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. There had to be some_place _in his body that was ticklish. But where?

A certain _place _kept appearing on her mind, but she did not dared to go _there. _Besides, she already tried that during sex and it did not work. Instead, it just made him more _excited_.

But wait! Maybe if she licked him, maybe he'll at least crack up a smile.

Anxiously, Momo grabbed his hand and started out simple by licking his fingers with the tip of her tongue. Toushiro couldn't help but smile.

_Yes!_

Momo giggled and licked his fingers even more. Toushiro chuckled, but tried not to laugh.

_I finally got you, Shiro-chan!_

She licked the side of his fingers and his chuckles grew louder, almost into laughter.

"Be-Bed Wetter Mo-Momo, stop!"

He tried so hard not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. The tip of her tongue on his fingers made him feel tingly.

"That's not my name, baka." she said teasingly, licking even more.

* * *

**_Please review!  
_**


End file.
